Portal:Images
This page is the official Image Policy of the Magicmaker Wiki. This page must be followed no matter what, and this applies for both photos and videos. General *'Do not upload duplicate images.' Check all pages related to your image to see if that image is already used. You should also be notified when uploading if your image is a duplicate. Duplicates will be deleted. *Use descriptive file names. "File:00012-13-09-18.jpg" and "File:Goblin1.png" are examples of non-descriptive names. Instead, use names like "File:GoblinAttacking.jpg" or "File:ArtistIdle.png". Administrators can rename files when needed. *Provide a source for the image. If the image was taken from another site, be sure to include that website somewhere on the file page. No source will be interpreted as you took the image in the game. *'Select a license for the photo.' All screenshots and artwork are copyrighted by Tasty Stewdios, making the fair use. All user-uploaded images (fanart) must be released under free license. Incorrect licensing or the lack of will result in the image being deleted. (Note: read the section below before uploading fanart.) *Try to remove logos, watermarks, and borders before uploading the image. Only remove watermarks if it is located on a white background; never remove a watermark if it is on image content itself and never try to reconstruct an image portion from memory. Placement *Make images no bigger than they need to be. Average size should be somewhere around 150px to 250px, with infobox pictures being exactly 208x208px. *Images should be thumbnails (|thumb parameter) unless necessary (like those in infoboxes). *If an image pertains to the subject, but there are already existing images in the article, place any new images in a gallery at the bottom of the page. Format galleries like this: File:Image1.png|Description of Image 1 File:Image2.png|Description of Image 2 *Images should only be used in an article once. If an image is duplicated somewhere on the page, one should be removed, even if it exists in a gallery. Special These policies refer to special cases of images. Off topic Off topic images -- those with no relevance to Magicmaker -- are forbidden without admin approval. There are no exceptions to this rule. This includes, but is not limited to, the following: *lolcats *Pictures of users *Pictures of users' possessions *User banners Be aware that an administrator can delete these images at any time, without any warning, at their discretion. Exceptions There are two exceptions to this rule. The first exception is that an image may be hotlinked (linked to, but not uploaded). Please be aware that only images from certain sites are able to be hotlinked and these images must not be used outside of User, User talk/Message wall, Forum, and Forum talk pages. This especially applies to articles; no off topic articles are allowed on articles. However, these images must be appropriate. This means no pornography or anything that the administrators deem inappropriate (within reason). Hotlinked inappropriate images may result in a warning and/or block. The second exception is images may be uploaded for use in interface messages or templates, such as warning templates. These images may be used on articles only if they are located within a transcluded template. These images are usually only uploaded by wiki administrators. Fanart The term "fanart" is used to refer to images that are created by users and contain relevance to Magicmaker. Fanart should follow these guidlines: *Administrators have the right to deem individual fanart as off-topic and delete without warning. *'Fanart must be freely licensed.' Failure to correctly license fanart will result in the deletion of the file. *There is a limit of 5 fanart images per user. This does not include deleted or reuploaded images. *Fanart must be appropriate: this means no pornography or anything that the administrators deem inappropriate (within reason). Inappropriate fanart may result in a warning and/or block. *'Fanart is restricted to pages in the User:, User talk:, Forum:, and Forum talk: namespaces. This means no fanart on articles whatsoever. Adding fanart to articles will result in removal of the image from the article and deletion of the image and/or a warning and/or a fanart upload ban and/or a block.' *Fanart created for use in wiki interface does not need to be licensed as fanart (or have any license at all) because it is assumed the image is under the same license as the text of the wiki. Licensing All images uploaded to The Tekkit Wiki must be licensed. Failure to license will result in a warning and/or deletion of the image. Avatars You can upload any image for your avatar provided that it is not pornographic, offensive in any way, and is otherwise reasonable. Bans Below is the use of users banned from uploading fanart. This is for administrative reference. None Currently. (Which is a good thing) Category:Policy